


You Deserve It Baby, You Deserve It All

by senioritastyles



Series: Sara's Fics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Camboy Calum, Camboy Luke, Camboy Michael, Daddy Michael, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Luke, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "What were you dreaming about, Princess?" Michael wonders, his voice whispery but loud enough that he knows Calum will hear, figuring he might as well give the other boy somewhat of a show if Luke's gonna be this needy.The color in Luke's face deepens and when he speaks he tries his best to keep himself quiet but the desperation and horniness he's feeling make his voice higher pitched and louder than he'd intended. "Was dreaming about Calum." He admits, instantly going even redder since he knows said boy is in the next bed over and could wake up at any second.Or: Calum joins Michael and Luke in their camboy adventures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts), [social_reject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/gifts).



> (title is from That's What I Like by Bruno Mars)

Luke isn't sure if he's happy or disappointed that he decided not to go to the party with Michael and his friend from biology class, Calum. On one hand, he got all of his work done and he won't have any more to do until next week but on the other hand, he really misses Michael and he really loves drunk sex and he's got neither right now. It's nearing 2am and he's been sat in his bed alone since 10pm when Michael left with Calum, feeling bored and even a little horny—although that's nothing new. Luke is about to attempt to call Michael and beg him to come back when Michael himself comes tumbling into the room, giggling softly. His face is flushed and his hair is slightly damp at the front, making it flop down over his forehead, and his eyes are glassy. Luke is about to throw himself at his boyfriend when he notices that Michael isn't alone, he's still with Calum. The dark haired boy falls into the room just after Michael, shutting the door behind himself and leaning against it to give his wobbling legs a break. They're both laughing at something, paying attention to each other until Luke clears his throat and draws Michael's focus. 

 

"Hey baby." Michael slurs, his smile goofy as he flops on top of Luke's body and kisses Luke's lips with his own much to slick and vodka-flavored lips. 

 

"Hey Mikey." Luke mumbles against Michael's mouth, not exactly opposed the idea of having sex right now even though Calum is very blatantly staring at them from the doorway, but he decides maybe now isn't the best time considering Michael is already half asleep with his tongue in Luke's mouth. "Babe, you should get changed out of your jeans." 

 

Michael giggles, for what reason Luke doesn't know, before he pushes himself up on shaky arms and shuffles his way over to the pile of clothes that he and Luke manages to wash and fold earlier that day, grabbing a random pair of shorts and tossing them to Calum before grabbing a pair for himself. "Calum's gonna sleep in th'other bed, mkay? S'dorm's too far." 

 

Luke just barely manages to understand what Michael says but he uses his context clues and figures that Calum will be spending the night in the bed that really is supposed to be Michael's even though no one ever sleeps in it unless Luke's happens to be soiled. Luckily both beds are clean at the same time for once, so Luke nods as Michael's jeans and sweaty t-shirt hit the floor and he slides the clean shorts on. Calum changes much more gracefully, seemingly a lot less intoxicated than Michael but still quite drunk all the same, able-minded enough to at least keep his jeans and t-shirt in the same area unlike Michael's scattered mess that Luke will end up picking up and putting away tomorrow while Michael nurses his hangover. Michael is climbing into bed with Luke again but Luke is too focused on Calum, watching the darker skin glisten in the dim lighting, Calum's strong body on full display as he leans down to step into the shorts Michael tossed at him. Luke watches the way Calum's muscles flex and ripple and tighten as the brunette stretches and shuffles over to the unoccupied bed without so much as a glance in Luke's direction, burying himself underneath the blue plaid duvet and going to sleep. Luke is left awake, biting his lip so hard it's nearly bleeding because as much as he hates to think it with Michael's face buried in his chest, Calum is incredibly hot and it's hard not to want to be in the next bed over with his ass in the air. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

 

Michael wakes up to Luke's restless shuffling next to him, small sounds in the blonde's throat familiar to Michael's ears. He smirks and he's about to scoot down on the bed and get to work helping his boyfriend out when he hears shuffling behind him. Michael turns his head and sees Calum lying on his side facing Michael and Luke, his sweet brown eyes just starting to flutter open, and while Michael doesn't mind being intimate with other people in the room and while he knows Luke doesn't mind either, he's not so sure about Calum and the last thing he wants to do is lose his newly acquired friend all because his boyfriend is having a dirty dream. Michael half smiles at Calum's groggy expression, the brunette offering the same back before rolling onto his back and sighing. 

 

"Mikey?" 

 

Luke's soft and slightly whiny voice draws Michael's attention back to his boyfriend, the blonde's eyes still closed but his brows furrowed down far enough that it scrunches his cute little face up. "I'm right here, baby." 

 

Luke sighs and moves closer to Michael, pressing his cheek against the older boy's chest. "M'hard, Mikey." 

 

Michael looks down between them and he sees that Luke is indeed hard, very much so, his loose sweatpants with likely nothing underneath leaving zero to the imagination. "I see that baby. Heard you dreaming." 

 

Luke's cheeks immediately go pink and his gorgeous blue eyes finally flutter open and connect with Michael's, his expression slightly guilty although Michael isn't sure why. The older boy runs his fingers through Luke's soft and warm hair, pushing it away from his eyes and trying to read further into the look he's receiving. Michael can't figure out what it is that's making Luke look so guilty right now when it's not like it's the first time he's been in this situation and hell, they have sex or something akin to sex on live camera once sometimes twice a week. Logically there's no reason for Luke to look sheepish and Michael can't understand on his own so he puts on his best sultry voice, the one that makes Luke weak at the knees without fail, and he decides to ask. 

 

"What were you dreaming about, Princess?" Michael wonders, his voice whispery but loud enough that he knows Calum will hear, figuring he might as well give the other boy somewhat of a show if Luke's gonna be this needy. 

 

The color in Luke's face deepens and when he speaks he tries his best to keep himself quiet but the desperation and horniness he's feeling make his voice higher pitched and louder than he'd intended. "Was dreaming about Calum." He admits, instantly going even redder since he knows said boy is in the next bed over and could wake up at any second. 

 

"Calum?" Michael asks, entirely unsure if he's jealous or enticed by the thought of another man touching Luke in any sort of way. "Why Calum?" He presses, knowing damn well that Calum can hear them right now and wondering how exactly he feels about this new development. 

 

Luke whimpers softly, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to calm down the bubble of need working its way up his throat. "He's so hot, Mikey....so strong." 

 

The tone in Luke's voice, sheer desire for Calum, is what makes Michael decide that he's definitely more turned on than jealous. "He is pretty hot, isn't he?" At Luke's nod, Michael chuckles quietly and puts his palm flat against Luke's lower stomach, dragging it down towards the waistband of the blonde's sweatpants before teasingly moving it back up only to repeat the process, going lower each time. "Why don't you tell me what Calum was doing in that dream of yours then, Princess? What made you this needy?" 

 

Luke bites his lip on a whine, his breathing picking up just barely when Michael's hand dips into his sweatpants and stays there, fingertips ghosting against the underside of Luke's dick softly. "H-he was uhm, he was kissing me really softly but his hands....." Luke tries, unable to focus for very long with the taunting feeling of barely-there pleasure. 

 

"What about his hands, Princess?" Michael pushes, his touch becoming a little more solid as Luke subconsciously spreads his legs. 

 

"They were so strong, Mikey....grabbing my thighs and smacking my ass and pulling my hair." Luke gasps, head tilting back against the pillows when Michael's hand wraps tightly around Luke's dick and starts slowly jerking him off. "Being rough with me." 

 

"You love it rough, don't you?" Michael teases, obviously already knowing the answer but he also knows how worked up Luke gets when he has to say those things. 

 

"Yeah, love it so much." Luke whimpers, chewing on his lip as Michael's hand speeds up just a fraction.

 

"What else was Calum doing to you, Princess?" Michael wonders, pressing his lip against Luke's temple and resting them there as he waits for his answer. 

 

Luke whimpers again, pitifully loud, his chest stuttering out shaky breaths. "H-he was eating me out.....god, his mouth is so pretty, Mikey." 

 

Michael smirks against Luke's head. "Yeah, it is Princess. I should've known a slut like you would want him face between your cheeks....licking inside you, teasing you. Making you come nice and hard just from that like I know you can, right baby? That's what you want, isn't it? Calum's mouth making you come over and over and over again?" 

 

Luke is nearly sobbing, every teasing word and taunting touch driving him insane. "Yes, fuck yes....want it so bad. Want Calum so bad, Mikey. Need him." 

 

"I know you do, Princess, you're so hard and wet in my hand for him. I bet he wants you too, right Calum?" Michael says, much louder now as his hand stills on Luke's dick and he stares at Luke's wide surprised eyes, the younger boy's mouth dropped open completely as Michael turns his head toward Calum. 

 

For a second Luke thinks Michael was mistaken in thinking Calum was awake and capable for answering because the silence is so intense but then, much to Luke's horror Calum says, "Yes, I do." His voice is a little on the shaky side, a tinge of awe in there as Michael smiles at his answer. Shuffling on the bed next to them is loud as Calum shifts around before he says something that makes Luke's heart stop. "You two sound familiar when you talk like that." 

 

Even that makes Michael turn around fully and face Calum. "Familiar?" 

 

Calum nods and he sort of squints at them like he's looking closer, tilting his head to the side and scanning the room. It seems to hit him out of nowhere, whatever realization he's come to, when his gaze stops on the dark blue and grey pattern of Luke's blanket. "Oh my god." 

 

"Calum?" Michael says, sitting up a little more and trying futilely to gain Calum's attention. 

 

"It's you." Calum whispers, finally looking over at Michael and Luke. "You're 'daddyandprincess'…..from that camming site." 

 

Luke's jaw nearly unhinges and Michael flounders for words as a smile creeps onto Calum's face. "How did....how?" Michael asks, eloquent as ever. 

 

"Well, you kept calling him 'princess' and I recognized the way your voice sounded when you said it." Calum explains, nodding toward the blanket draped over Michael's hips. "And I recognized the bedding from your last cam." He says, biting his lip after a second and looking a little sheepish. "I'm uhm....'hoodlove19'." 

 

Luke sits up at that, his cheeks pink but his expression excited. "Really?" Calum nods. "You're our favorite viewer." 

 

"I am?" Calum blushes, the color deepening when Michael and Luke both nod. "Wow." 

 

There's a short pause of silence where everyone seems to be thinking about something and then Michael perks up. "I have an idea." 

 

Without elaborating Michael reaches for his phone and unlocks it, his thumbs tapping quickly on the screen while he types and Luke and Calum wait in silence. Michael finishes typing and then stands up and crosses the short distance between the beds, turning the phone towards Calum so he can read whatever it is Michael wrote. Luke is rather impatient to know what's going on, watching Calum read the screen and smirk, his brown eyes flicking up to Michael's before nodding. Calum keeps watching Michael, nodding again after a second and Luke assumes Michael is mouthing something to him since there's no verbal communication happening, and then Michael is crossing the room and kneeling on the floor. He rifling around for something but Luke doesn't get a chance to focus on anything his boyfriend is doing before his view is full of Calum. The brunette straddles Luke's legs and runs his hands through Luke's sleep-mussed hair, tugging on it until Luke's head is tilted back just slightly, a better angle for Calum to lean down and lock his lips against the blonde's. Luke gasps into Calum's mouth, assuming this is part of Michael's "idea" and quickly relaxing into the near addictive feeling of Calum's soft lips moving against his own. Calum's tongue licks filthily at Luke's, the youngest boy's body turning to mush and relaxing back into the bed in response, allowing Calum to have full control and kiss and touch Luke however he pleases. It feels a lot like Luke's very vivid dream, the kiss just the right side of gentle yet incredibly hot, and it gets even better when Calum's hands move from Luke's hair and glide down the blonde's long body, finding purchase on Luke's legs. 

 

"You really are a dirty slut, you know? Dreaming about me with your boyfriend right next to you. Dreaming about my hands and my mouth." Calum growls, biting at Luke's lips and griping Luke's thighs tightly, forcing them to spread beneath him. "This what you wanted, slut?" 

 

Luke swallows thickly, completely dizzy with how well Calum fits his needs, so similar to Michael but there's an added bite of strength that exudes off of Calum and makes Luke's legs shake. Calum is quick to pull at Luke's waist and turn the blonde on his side just enough, moving his right hand back and swinging it forward so it slaps harshly against Luke's clothed ass. Luke gasps and the sound melts into a whimper, pressing his face closer to Calum's until their noses brush and their lips tickle against each other's. Calum does it again, the smack loud despite the somewhat thick layer of fabric between his skin and Luke's, and this time Luke moans and frantically presses his lips against Calum's in a series of quick kisses. Calum chuckles and properly kisses Luke, slapping his hand against the blonde's perfectly round ass every so often to listen to Luke's muffled squeal. 

 

A forceful hand in Luke's hair pulls him and Calum apart abruptly, the pain in his scalp sharp and delicious as he makes eye contact with a smug looking Michael. "Get your pants off." 

 

Luke bites his lip and whimpers quietly as Michael emphasizes the command with a tug to Luke's hair, the older boy keeping his grip even as Luke moves his hands down and wiggles a bit away from Calum, sliding the sweatpants down his legs until he can kick them off and onto the floor. 

 

"Mikey-" 

 

"Ah, ah, ah. What's my name, Princess?" Michael immediately cuts Luke off, shaking his head with a smirk as Calum chuckles. 

 

Luke flushes a pretty pink. "Daddy." 

 

"Good boy. Now you're gonna keep being a good boy for our guest, right?" Michael says, his voice almost condescending like he's pestering a child on behaving for a babysitter. 

 

"Yes, Daddy." Luke breathes, staring up into Michael's eyes with all the trust in the world. 

 

"Good." Michael repeats, leaning down and kissing Luke's slick lips. "He's all yours." Michael says after pulling away, clearly speaking to Calum now. 

 

Luke chest flutters excitedly, watching Michael reach over behind himself and bring his arm back around, their seldom used handheld webcam in his grip. Luke understands what's happening now, what Michael's idea was, and it makes him shiver when he casts his glance towards the little stand they usually put their laptop on when they film and he sees their cam profile pulled up with the black screen ready for Michael to push record on the handheld. He can see too that they already have a decent amount of viewers just watching the blank screen, waiting for them to go live and he figures Michael logged onto their joint cam-related Twitter and sent out a tweet that they'd be going live soon. Luke is busy staring at the screen when Calum grabs at his hips and rolls him onto his side, ass facing Calum as the brunette slides down on the bed and rests on his own side, breathing hotly onto Luke's skin and giving him chills before leaning in and abruptly licking a long stripe over Luke's rim. Luke gasps, shifting so his top leg is bent a little more and his hips are shifted to turn forward just a bit so he's giving Calum more room. 

 

Calum licks at Luke a little harder, his face completely buried between Luke's thick, round cheeks and his right hand finds its way between Luke's legs and grabs at the blonde's balls, gently squeezing them and rolling them around in his hand. Luke's jaw drops and Michael chooses that moment to click the button on the handheld webcam, the live session starting and his shot popping up on the screen in place of the black 'pending live' screen. The shot starts with Luke's mouth, the blonde's face mostly buried in the pillow beneath his head, and then Michael backs away just enough that the rest of Luke's body is visible. Calum's darker skin is a stark contrast to Luke's pale complexion, the brunette standing out in his position behind the youngest boy, the sounds of his mouth working at Luke's rim loud even with Luke's soft whines and whimpers and harsh breathing. Luke's hand is practically ripping at the sheets beneath him, his grip white-knuckled as Calum's tongue manages to push inside Luke's ass. Luke squeaks, his body jumping when Calum slaps his hand down against Luke's ass roughly. 

 

"Feel good, Princess?" Michael asks quietly, moving in and focusing the camera on Calum's hand playing with Luke between his legs, Luke's hand gripping Calum's wrist as hard as the other is gripping the sheets. 

 

Luke's moan is soft and Michael quickly pans back up to film the blonde's mouth as he speaks. "Yes, Daddy." 

 

"Yeah? Is Daddy's friend making you feel good?" Michael wonders, moving the camera around to film an overhead view of the side of Luke's ass, Calum's hair and a tiny bit of his face the only things visible. 

 

"Yes, Daddy, so fucking good." Luke answers breathlessly, gasping again when Calum's hand moves to roughly grip his ass and pull at it to give himself more room to eat Luke out. 

 

"What do we say then, slut?" Michael demands, keeping the camera on the action as Luke whines. 

 

"Thank you, Sir." Luke groans, coming up with a name for Calum on the spot since he's pretty positive the brunette wouldn't want his actual name blasted out there. 

 

Calum hums against Luke's rim, burying his tongue further inside Luke and licking harder in response to being thanked. Luke lets out a whiny and muffled 'fuck', his nails digging into the skin of Calum's wrist as his chest flushes red with pleasure. Michael's getting undeniably hard now, moving the camera in as close as he came get to Calum's face, filming from just slightly behind Calum's head so the shot perfectly captures Calum's mouth and tongue working at Luke's greedy hole. He moves the camera down just enough to see between Luke's legs where Calum is still squeezing at the blonde's balls but his thumb is rubbing at the soft smooth skin just below Luke's rim. Luke's breathing becomes even shakier as Calum's hand leaves it's assumed post, traveling forward between Luke's legs and rubbing at the blonde's dick briefly before moving up even more and squeezing at the soft swells around Luke's nipples. Michael follows every movement with the camera, managing to catch the soft whimper that leaves Luke's mouth, smirking to himself when Calum moves to pinch at the sensitive bud. Luke's back arches into the pain, sticking his ass out more at the same time as Calum tugs at his nipple. 

 

The brunette takes a chance and pulls his face back just a bit, knowing the camera is focused on his hand and not his face so he has a good opportunity to speak for the first time. "Touch yourself, Princess." 

 

Luke's hand immediately moves to do as he's told, like he's been waiting the entire time for Calum to tell him to do it, quickly jerking himself off as Calum gets back to licking into him. "Oh fuck....oh fuck." 

 

"Uh oh, someone's gonna come." Michael announces in a sing-song tone, listening to Calum's adorable giggle in response. "Poor slut, can never last too long when he's all worked up." 

 

"Isn't that all the time?" Calum mutters, giggling again at Luke's squawk of argument. 

 

Michael chuckles and instead of answering himself, he makes Luke do it. "Tell everyone the truth Princess, are you worked up all the time?" 

 

Luke is struggling to think clearly with the way Calum's tongue is working inside of him combined with his own hand around his dick, and it takes a long minute for him to gain his bearings well enough to be able to speak. "Yes, Daddy, I am." He's nearly sobbing, voice loud in the otherwise silent room. 

 

Calum responds by placing both of his arms on the small of Luke's back, right where it meets his ass, lacing his fingers together and squishing down so Luke's plump ass is pushed right up against his face and the blonde has no way of writhing away from the onslaught of pleasure. 

 

"Damn, you two are so fucking hot together." Michael groans, sneaking a hand down and rubbing his hard dick through the material of his shorts. 

 

Luke is moaning loudly now, rough sounds that rip from the youngest boy with complete abandon as Calum sucks on his rim and flexes his arms to hold on even stronger. "Daddy, can I please come? Please?" Luke gasps, his legs trembling against Calum's bare chest as he looks up into Michael's eyes and pants heavily, the camera trained on his lower half from a back angle. 

 

"Don't ask me, Princess, I'm not the one pleasuring you." Michael says, smirking when Luke sobs harder and his legs shake faster. 

 

Luke has to physically restrain himself from screaming when he opens his mouth to speak again, his body arching out greedily as Calum's tongue finds a sensitive spot inside of him. "Can I please come, Sir? Pretty please?" 

 

Calum doesn't answer him right away, probably a tactic he learned from watching their cam session in the past since Michael loves torture Luke that way. Instead he keeps licking at Luke's ass and he keeps lightly smacking Luke's already brilliantly red skin and he keeps squeezing at whatever he's not smacking. 

 

Luke is beyond desperate at this point, his entire body quaking visibly and Michael is sure to capture it all for their viewers, the blonde's pathetic sounds of need drowning out everything. "Sir, please, I can't.....god, fuck, please!" He begs, actual tears in his eyes from all the pleasure and no release and yet he never once stops touching himself, adding to his torment. 

 

"Come, slut." Calum commands, digging his short nails into the skin at the top of Luke's ass. 

 

Luke's body goes rigid, everything locking up as he lets go of himself. Michael is sure to quickly move the camera around to see it, capturing the way Luke's come shoots up and covers the blonde's quivering lower stomach and they way his skin is blotched red with pleasure. Calum licks Luke through it, keeping the pleasure nearly constant to make sure he pulls everything he can out of Luke. Luke's breath punches out of him as he tries to wiggle away from the incessant feeling of Calum's tongue, the brunette eventually letting him go just enough that he can move away and breathe. Luke is about to say something when he realizes that the live cam is still on, Michael's still filming, and it's clear that this isn't over just yet. Luke quickly closes his mouth as Michael passes him the camera, something that normally never happens unless he's supposed to film himself getting fucked from behind, but right now all Michael is doing is whispering in Calum's ear and Luke is once again left in the dark. He just trains the camera on his come-covered stomach, idly dragging his fingers through his own mess as we catches his breath and waits for Michael and Calum to do something. 

 

Soon enough the attention shifts back to him and Michael takes the camera, focusing it on Luke's mouth. "You gonna be a good boy, Princess?" 

 

"Yes, Daddy." Luke answers easily, biting at his swollen lips as Michael smirks at him from behind the camera. 

 

"Good, now get on your knees on the floor." Michael commands, chuckling when Luke scrambles to do as he's told. 

 

Michael very carefully turns around and makes himself a little set up for the camera to sit on, making sure train the camera on Luke's reddened ass while he does so their viewers at least have something nice to look at while nothing is happening. Luke dutifully sits still on his knees, facing away from the camera to keep his face hidden even as Michael gets it propped up on his makeshift tripod. He angles it so that it's almost an over-the-shoulder shot with just enough of Luke visible for what he's got in mind, the entire bed in perfect view as Calum situates himself on it, facing away from Luke. Michael puts himself right beside Calum in the exact same position, on their hands and knees with their asses on perfect display, their bodies framed from their lower backs down. Luke's mouth is already watering at the sight and he's got a pretty good idea of what they want from him but he knows better than to try to take control so he stays still and he waits, perking up visibly when Michael turns his head and looks at him. 

 

"Get to work then, Princess." 

 

Luke doesn't need to be told twice, catching the small lube bottle that Michael tosses at him and pouring enough for both of his hands onto one hand before snapping the cap closed and rubbing the lube over both sets of fingers. He makes sure the lube isn't too cold before shuffling forward and slipping a finger inside each boy, going a little slower on Calum than he does on Michael because he's not at all sure what Calum can handle. Calum seems to know what to do, surprisingly enough, relaxing his muscles and allowing the intrusion without so much as a whine of pain. Luke makes a mental note to ask about Calum's sex life later, focusing back on getting the both of them stretched out enough to take more. They're both ready for another finger at relatively the same time, Luke wasting no time in giving it to them. Calum hisses and tenses up, gripping the sheets tightly and hanging his head just for a second, adjusting as quickly as he can. Michael is already arching his back and rocking his hips against Luke's fingers slowly, biting his lip and letting his soft pants brush against his wet lips on their way out of his mouth. Calum can't stop himself from leaning over and pressing their mouths together, tasting the flavor of Michael's chapstick and licking into his mouth noisily. Luke's slow and careful hand movements stutter at the sight, his jaw dropping as he watches Calum suck on Michael's tongue. He loses concentration on the task he's meant to be performing, too enamored with the spectacle before him to do much else other than watch, but then Michael's hand is rough in his hair and the older boy is pulling away from Calum to turn back and look at Luke's shocked face. 

 

"I said get to work, slut. You have to earn the privilege of watching us get off." Michael growls, glaring at Luke even though the camera can't see it. "In fact...." Michael starts, smirking suddenly as he moves away from Luke and Calum, the youngest boy's fingers slipping out of him, and crawls up the bed to rifle through the small dresser beside it. 

 

He comes up a moment later with something that looks like an eye mask someone might wear to sleep in, only it's a soft baby blue leather material with a stretching white band around the back. It's a blindfold, clearly for Luke, and the blonde immediately starts squirming in anticipation, chewing on his bottom lip and trying to focus on the fact that two of his fingers are still inside Calum as Michael leans over and slips the blindfold onto Luke's head and over his eyes. Luke whimpers and his fingers curl inside Calum of their own accord as Michael tugs at his hair and grips Luke's jaw firmly with his other hand, tilting the blonde's head back as far as it will comfortably go before tilting his own head and leaning in to kiss Luke roughly. Luke lets himself be handled however Michael decides to, the older boy's hand sliding away from Luke's jaw and settling around his throat, squeezing gently and briefly but it's just enough to have Luke whining into Michael's mouth. 

 

"Now do as you're told, Princess," Michael mutters, loud enough that the camera will pick it up as he squeezes at Luke's throat again, "and you'll get a nice reward after."

 

Luke's breath is choked off but it still translates as a moan as he nods quickly in response to what Michael said, his eyes closed behind the blindfold as Michael pulls away and gets back into his previous position on the bed. He takes the care to dump a bit more lube onto Luke's fingers before grabbing the younger boy's wrist and guiding it towards his hole since Luke can't see, letting go once the blonde finds the rim and pushes two fingers in again. Luke hears Michael and Calum starts making out again and it's distracting to a point but now that he can't see it he can do better at pleasing them, picking up speed with his fingers and fucking the older two properly. He's pleased with himself when they both start moaning softly against each other's mouths, making sure to curl the very tips of his fingers downward and aim for their sweet spots. The sound of his slick fingers is deafening to his ears, a wet squelching that reminds Luke a lot of being fucked again after someone's already come inside of him, the thought making his stomach clench and his dick twitch and his fingers fuck harder and faster into Michael and Calum. 

 

"Shit, holy fuck." Calum gasps, panting in pleasure as he looks straight into Michael's eyes, watching them drown in the oncoming wave of his high. He can practically feel how close Michael is, his body clearly a lot more responsive to this kind of pleasure than Calum's is—although he feels damn good right now—so Calum bites back his moans and presses his forehead to Michael's but when he speaks it's aimed at Luke. "Don't stop, slut, make your Daddy come." 

 

Luke whines, his arms growing tired but he's determined to please Michael as well as he can and Calum's encouragement is helping, motivating him to fuck Michael on his fingers as best as he can. He can't see it, but he can hear how close Michael is, can even feel it in the way Michael is bearing his muscles down around his fingers and the way the older boy's body is rocking back onto him, and it makes him undeniably harder than he'd already been getting from his own thoughts. 

 

Michael's hand is back in Luke's hair again, yanking harshly and making Luke yelp at the pain as he's pulled forward and to the right where Michael's body is. "Use your tongue, slut." 

 

Luke whines and immediately sticks his tongue out, connecting with Michael's rim and licking at whatever part of it he can reach around his fingers. Michael gasps loudly and Luke can hear someone touching Michael's dick—whether it's Michael himself or Calum, he can't tell—and it makes him lick harder against his boyfriend and shove his fingers in faster and in half a minute Michael is falling apart for him. The sound of Michael moaning for Luke is like music to his ears, making him feel proud of himself, keeping it up until Michael is shivering and moving himself away. Luke's fingers slip out of both boys and he can hear them whispering again as he waits on the floor, blindfolded and getting hornier by the second. He can't exactly help it when he moves his hand down and starts gently touching himself, trying to relieve the pressure building back up in his stomach, but before he can really do much he's being lifted right off the floor and tossed onto the bed, a task that could only be achieved by Calum's strength. He lands on his back with a plop and he's quickly yanked downward by his ankles, flipped over and situated on his knees on the bed where Michael and Calum just were. 

 

"Better relax yourself, Princess." Calum says from somewhere in front of Luke, the bed dipping with his weight as he gets onto it and Luke's head is being pulled up by his hair, the blindfold yanked off and tossed to the floor. 

 

Luke isn't sure exactly what that means but his mouth is abruptly being filled with a dick and he suddenly doesn't care anymore. The feeling of Calum's thick dick is heavy on his tongue, a delicious weight that makes his hollow his cheeks and suck him in almost all the way, gagging quietly before pulling back up and repeating the process. Calum hums happily, letting Luke work at his own pace as he watches Michael cover all five of his fingers in lube, kneeling behind Luke on the floor but just enough to the side that the camera will be able to see what he's doing. Without warning he pushes two slick fingers into Luke's willing ass, the youngest boy humming contently around Calum as his body relaxes easily—beyond used to the intrusion by now that he doesn't need to adjust much. Still, Michael takes care to be gentle, knowing two fingers is far from what Luke is about to take and knowing that he's got to be careful no matter what he knows Luke can handle. He moves slowly, fucking his fingers in and out so Luke can feel every inch, watching his boyfriend's mouth sink down and swallow someone else's dick. He thought he'd feel more jealous, more possessive, but all he feels is turned on as he slips a third finger inside with just a little bit more resistance than before. Luke relaxes easily anyway, his throat working around Calum expertly and his head bobbing quickly as Michael fucks his fingers in just a little bit quicker to give Luke the pleasure he knows the blonde is craving. 

 

"Gonna let me in, Princess? Spread that ass open like a proper whore?" Michael breathes, pushing his three fingers in as deep as they'll go and spreading them open, holding them there long enough that Luke whimpers and tries to writhe away. 

 

Michael takes that as a yes, waiting just another minute until Luke feels a little looser around him before letting a fourth finger pop in beside the other three. Luke squeaks around Calum, his eyes watering from how often he's purposely gagging himself on the brunette's dick, pressing himself all the way down and bobbing his head with hollowed cheeks to try to please Calum as much as the older boy pleased him earlier. He's aiming to impress, showing off really, starting to shake with all of the sensations he's experiencing at once. Michael fingers are firm inside of him, pressing right up against his sweet spot in an effort to get Luke to relax enough that a fifth finger and probably the rest of Michael's hand fits inside. Luke is just focused on the way Calum is groaning softly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches Luke's mouth slide up and down on him. 

 

"Jesus Christ, he's so pretty with a dick in his mouth, isn't he?" Calum groans breathlessly, carding a hand through Luke's sweaty hair and staring at him in awe. 

 

Michael chuckles, the praise making Luke's body give in and loosen up and it allows Michael the opportunity to careful adjust his hand and wiggle his thumb inside Luke. Luke's body jumps forward a little bit but he's quick to relax back into the feeling, the stretch slightly painful but he knows Michael won't do anything now until Luke gives him permission. While he tries to adjust, Luke puts his attention back on sucking Calum off, shoving the brunette as far down his throat as he can and holding himself there, relishing in the way Calum moans loudly and arches his back. 

 

"Gag louder, Princess, let them hear you." Michael commands, gently moving his hand around inside Luke to help the adjustment process along. 

 

Luke jumps a little at the order, having almost completely forgotten that they were still on live camera, but he does as Michael asks and he opens his mouth just a little bit and he presses down further so he chokes again, this time much more audibly. 

 

"Fuck, that's hot." Calum pants, getting a good grip on Luke's hair and using it as leverage to fuck into the blonde's mouth. 

 

Michael uses the distraction to drizzle more lube around the base of his hand, the added slickness making it easier for him to push his fist fully inside Luke. He's listening for any warning signs from the blonde but with Calum fucking his mouth there's really no way for Luke to voice any complaints so Michael instead turns to body language. Luke's posture is relaxed, his body at ease and his legs are even spreading further apart which tells Michael that Luke is ready. Michael's other hand comes to rest on the small of Luke's back, the skin clammy to the touch as he starts moving his fist around inside Luke, feeling the youngest boy clench in pleasure. 

 

"Feel good, Princess? Are you gonna come again for us?" Michael asks, moving a little bit faster and staring in awe at the way his entire hand is just completely gone inside his boyfriend as Luke whines around Calum in confirmation. "Make him come first, Princess, don't come until he does." 

 

Luke's eyes squeeze shut at the demand, struggling to comprehend it fully when all he feels is pleasure and desire, but he gets it eventually and he manages to understand what Michael wants from him through the haze of sensations. It's not too difficult of a request since Luke can feel the twitch of Calum being close inside his mouth; all Luke has to do it suck just a little bit harder and swirl his tongue around a little bit faster and Calum is coming with a low groan. Luke hums happily, the bitter taste a familiar and welcome thing as Calum breathes heavily through his orgasm. Once Luke has swallowed every last drop Calum lets him up, cupping his jaw and sealing their mouths together is a soft kiss that contrasts dizzyingly with the harsh push of Michael's relentless fist inside Luke. The pleasure is starting to make it's way to the front of Luke's mind, clouding all of his senses and taking over everything until Luke is nearly screaming against Calum's lips, begging incoherently for Michael to let him come. 

 

"Come, Princess, go ahead." Michael allows, smiling at how much control he has over Luke. 

 

Luke's body instantly goes stiff, locking up and pushing into Calum's chest and biting at the skin to stop himself from screaming again as he comes again all over himself and the bed. Michael keeps jamming his fist into Luke's sweet spot, biting his lip at the way Luke's thick ass jiggles beautifully each time, watching the blonde's thighs shake. He doesn't stop until Luke is sobbing into Calum's chest, pitiful cries of "Daddy" and "please" mixed with unintelligible mumbling as he very, very carefully takes out one finger at a time. It takes over a minute with how slow and cautious he's being but Luke is eventually completely empty, his abused little hole struggling to close itself back up and the sight is sinful and it makes Michael stomach churn with desire that he quickly shoves down, instead shuffling over on his knees and grabbing the camera from it's makeshift tripod. He moves it in and films a quick close-up of Luke's ass before clicking the button and ending the live session. He turns around to make sure that the screen is black and reads "offline" before exiting out of the website and shutting the laptop, quickly turning his attention back to Luke's exhausted body. 

 

"I think we killed him." Calum chuckles, huffing in amusement when Luke groans against him. 

 

Michael scoffs and shakes his head, standing up to gently turn Luke over onto his back. "You gonna be okay there, Lukey?" 

 

Luke shakes his head. "No, I'm dead. Someone hold me." 

 

Michael and Calum laugh loudly, tossing their heads back as Luke holds his arms out and makes grabby hands at the both of them. They give in easily, shuffling around until they're situated on the bed with Luke in between them, the blonde wrapped up tightly in their arms. 

 

"You know, I should come hang out here more often." Calum decides with a chuckle, nuzzling his face into the damp hair on the top of Luke's head. 

 

Luke giggles tiredly and nods, snuggling back into Michael's body. "You really, really should."

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings earthlings, I am back yet again with another installment of college camboys. This time, young Calum joins the fun because Luke's a hoe (duh) and he thinks Calum is super dreamy (duh x2). This one just had to be Cake because Sara loves her some Cake and I love me some Sara, so I hope she enjoys this! This is always gifted to Lynn because she's the actual love of my life and I don't know where I'd be without her. ALSO guys holy shit, one of my posts on here hit 10,000 hits the other day and wowie wow am I grateful. It's the first of any fic I've ever written to hit such an astronomical number of views and I don't even know how to express my gratitude to everyone who supports me. It truly is amazing and you are all amazing and I love you more than I could ever explain<333
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
